


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #26

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [10]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Alec Hardy - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Cock Tease, Costume Kink, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Lust Lessons, Quickies, Sex Standing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: A Hardy and Grace FlashbackA little bit over a month after they start dating, Grace takes Alec to a Halloween party dressed as Catwoman. As luck would have it, Alec has a secret thing for comic book bad girls.





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #26

“I’m almost ready!” Grace yelled from her bedroom.

“Take your time,” he said, sitting on her sofa. It wasn’t his friend’s party anyway, so he was in no hurry. Ellie invited him to go trick or treating with Freddie and her, but he hadn’t told her about Grace yet. He was bursting to, though. He just didn’t want to jinx it.

Although he didn’t dare say it out loud, it had been the best month of his life - besides when he and Tess brought baby Daiz home from the hospital, of course. Grace was...amazing. Warm, funny, clever. And the things she made him feel -

He was a teenager again. But it was one thousand times better, since he was actually getting laid. Often. Vigorously. Deliciously-

“I don’t know about you, miss kitty, but I feel so much yummier,” Grace purred from the doorway, striking a pose for him. His glasses slid down his nose and into his lap.

It was Catwoman. She gleamed from head to toe in black latex. She wore high heeled boots and a corset that snatched her waist into an impossible hourglass.

“Jaysus,” he said. “Feck mae.” His Scottish brogue came out thick as mustard.

He remembered the comic books, and seeing that movie in the theatre as a lad. He went for the Penguin. And left with a guilty stiffie.

She sauntered over to him and plucked his glasses from his lap. She even smelled like what he imagined - chemicals and warm skin. Rubber and lipstick.

He couldn’t find his voice to speak. Her glossy gloved fingers traced his parted lips, then she kissed him.

He grunted, but hesitated to touch her - the latex looked oiled.

“You ready to go, detective?” she said. “We’re already 45 minutes late.”

He popped up and pulled his trench coat tight over his hips. He stared as she looked at herself in the mirror by the door.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, referring to the corset.

“Come here,” she said. He walked to her, looking down at her hungrily. She took his hands and pressed them to her waist. The tips of his middle fingers nearly touched. It was an odd feeling. Arousing. It made her feel...fragile. Delicate.

He took his hands away.

“You don’t like it?” she asked, tying her jacket and hugging him close.

He shrugged. Her gloved hand moved between his legs, where he throbbed.

“Why didn’t you find a costume?” she said, rubbing him gently over his pants.

“I don’t really do Halloween,” he said. “It’s awkward.”

“Hmmm,” she said, kissing his lips lightly and grabbing her purse. “Pity, because you would do well.” Then she winked and ran out.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Squeals and hoots followed them through the hallway and into the spacious kitchen as people saw her costume.

“You sexy bitch!” her friend yelled, a very full glass of wine in her hand. She was dressed as a Playboy bunny zombie. Half of her face was chewed up and sticky with fake blood.

“Ginny, you look good enough to eat,” she said, taking her face in her hands to study it. “Brilliant job with the gore. It’s disgusting.”

Ginny was already tipsy, and she wobbled precariously on her high heels. “There’s drink in the parlor. Lots and lots and lots-” wine splashed out of her glass and onto Grace’s chest. “Oops!”

Clara laughed. “No worries, love. It’s rubber.” She went to give her a peck, but Ginny went for her mouth, pressing her lips against Grace’s for a full three seconds.

“You’re so lovely,” she said when they separated. Alec gave them a perplexed look. Ginny turned to him. “Welcome to my home. Who are you?”

Grace linked her arm through his. “This is DI Alec Hardy. I’ve told you about him, remember?”

Ginny nodded. “Ah yes. Silent but ever ready,” she said, tugging on Grace’s hand. “I’ve heard very good things.”

Alec flushed. Did Grace talk about their time together?

“Alright, you. Lead us to the booze.”

Ginny took her hand and pulled her through the dancing crowd to a table groaning with various liquor bottles.

“Since I wasn’t sure what people liked, I got everything,” she said, refreshing her wine glass. “And there’s more in the kitchen. It’s gonna be a mad night.” She wrapped her arm around Grace’s waist and looked up at her. “Wanna dance?”

She looked at Alec, and he shrugged. “Have at it,” he said.

He dug a can of lemonade from the plastic tub beside the liquor table and sat down. Pungent smoke wafted over to him, and he got an intense urge to have a ciggie.

Oh, he missed them. But he quit years ago, and now with his bad heart, he couldn’t start up again.

“Cheers, mate.” A man stepped over his outstretched legs and sat beside him. “Nice costume. You Columbo?” He spoke in an American accent. He looked the younger man up and down critically. The man took another swig of his beer and laughed. “Bingo!”

“What are you dressed as?” Alec asked. The man stood up to show him his velvet duster and boots. “Twelfth Doctor. Took months to get the jacket right,” he said, sitting back down.

“Twelfth Doctor?” Alec said, pouting. “Like, Doctor Who?”

“Yeah, man! I fucks with it. It’s not so big in America, but I loved it since I was boy.”

“Right,” Alec said, drinking his soda and looking at Ginny and Grace dancing to an insufferable Rihanna song.

“She’s really hot, right? And that costume. Fuck my life,” he said, shaking his head.

“Which one?” Alec said.

“The cat, of course. Ginny’s lovely, but she’s gay as fuck.”

“You say fuck a lot,” Alec said without thinking, then looked over to see whether he had offended.

“It works in all occasions. I can’t say it at the hospital, so I get all my fucks out in my free time,” he said, and patted his shoulder affectionately. “You’re a lucky man, Columbo. Grace is brilliant, and she’s besotted with you.”

“Wait, what do you do mean?” He stood up and followed him as he got another beer from the cooler.

“I work with her in the OR sometimes, and since she met you, it’s ‘Alec did this’ or ‘Alec says that’.” He chuckled. “I’ve asked her out for months, and no joy. I was beginning to think her and Ginny had a thing, but you came along and it was over.”

“Her and Ginny?” She’d never mentioned anything about her.

“Ginny’s crazy about her too, but they’re just friends, apparently,” he said, drinking deep. “As for me, the best man won,” he said. “Fuckin’ Columbo.” He spied a pretty brunette in a Betty Boop costume. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, man. Until later.”

Alec leaned against the kitchen counter and stared through the doorway at Grace dancing.

He hadn’t told anyone about her, but she couldn’t keep her mouth shut about him. Even the foul-mouthed OR nurse knew about him.

Grace came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist. “How are you doing?”

He looked down at her. “Why do you ask?”

“Because of this face,” she said, squeezed his chin and jiggling it gently. “You’re so serious.”

He stuck his lips out for her to kiss, and she bit him softly.

“This costume looks great, but it is a sauna.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Ginny has a crush on you,” he said, then drank from her plastic cup of booze. He coughed. It was pure bourbon.

“Ginny has a crush on everyone lately,” she said. “She had a bad break up, so I don’t blame her for wanting to have a little fun.” She drank the bourbon and pulled him to the other room. “Dance with me, detective.”

Always on my Mind by the Pet Shop Boys came on, and she wiggled enticingly around him. He hadn’t heard the song in ages, but it brought back memories. Bittersweet memories, of being angry and vulnerable and horny in secondary school.

She took off her half mask and winked at him, moving her hips perfectly to the rhythm. She was focused on him, but he noticed the people watching her, eyes lantern bright with lust.

Then, he went home to a twin bed, his books, and his hand.

Now, Grace was his. She rolled her hips suggestively for his eyes, licked her painted lips chasing after his taste. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed in his face and grabbed his hips, following his improbably slow rhythm.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he said, smiling at her.

“So do you,” she said, caressing his scruffy cheek.

He furrowed his brow. “Me, beautiful? Naw.”

“Yes,” she said, and turned around in his arms. Her slick bum swished on him, and he hardened fast. He tried to still her hips, but she squeezed his neck and moved more deliberately. She let out a sigh.

“People are watching,” he whispered in her ear.

“We’re just dancing,” she said, guiding his hands to her rolling hips. She put her hands on his, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her softness was maddening. Someone bumped into them, and he jumped, sure they would make a comment.

“Nobody cares, Alec,” she said, reading his thoughts. “Dance with me.” She guided him into a shallow, delicious repetitive roll. It didn’t even follow the music, but it didn’t matter. The latex slid so easily over his trouser-clad erection, and he couldn’t help wondering what it might feel like with them off. Slippery, slick rubber against his naked flesh.

“I don’t think I can do this much longer,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Gimme a second,” she said, and walked away. He put his hands over himself and walked to a dark corner. Grace came back quick and took his hand, pulling him through the crowd and up the stairs to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and sat on the vanity.

“Come here,” she said. She looked down at his hips and giggled. “You’re wet, detective.” There was a quarter-sized wet spot on the front of his trousers.

“Do you like me that much?” she said. She took him out of his underwear and stroked him, never breaking eye contact.

“Yes,” he said simply, thrusting his hips into her hand. He kissed her hungrily, licking the paint off her lips. His hand traveled up her thigh to where she was hot underneath the latex.

“How do you take this off?” he said. He kissed the latex on her neck fruitlessly.

“There’s a zipper, but the corset’s real - it’s laced,” she said. There was frustration in her voice. She stroked him, then licked her slick fingers. “Fuck it, I’ll get on my knees. The rest can wait-”

She tried to slide off the counter, but he pushed her back. “No. I want in.” His voice was deliciously gravelly with lust.

“Just how strong is this material?” he said. He squeezed her breasts, upset he couldn’t see or feel her nipples harden. He spread her legs and cupped her pussy. He growled at her heat. His hand turned to fist on the latex, and he tugged. It stretched and snapped back over her sensitive flesh.

“Alec!” she said, trying to move his hand. He did it again, harder, digging his fingers into it, willing it to tear. But it held.

“You can come in my mouth. We can make love when we get home,” she said, squeezing him right below the crown of his cock. He smiled at her, then bent quickly between her legs, grabbed the latex and bit through it with a grunt.

“Shit!” she said with genuine surprise. He ripped up the seam between her legs to the small of her back, then pulled her off the counter and against it. He got on his knees behind and buried his mouth in her cleft, groaning at the salt of her sweat. She was soaked and musky. She panted above him, her hand in his hair.

She couldn’t believe it. He tore through the rubber to get at her. His tongue muscled down between her cunt lips and found her clit. His quick flicks and sucks only whetted her appetite. She wanted to be full with him.

“Get up here,” she said, pulling him by the hair. He rooted in his wallet for a condom, pulling it out and throwing the wallet in the sink.

“Lucky you have one,” she said, bending over the sink as he put it on.

“Ever since that first night, I keep one at all times,” he said, unzipping her suit down to the top of her corset. Her skin glistened with sweat. “With you, the moment might come anywhere.” He licked between her shoulder blades to the back of her neck as he slid into her.

“God _damn_ ,” she said. Her muscles gripped him eagerly. It almost hurt. And that almost was everything. He moved slowly, squeezing her breasts over the rubber. She watched him in the speckled mirror.

His brown eyes were heavy lidded but luminous. She rolled her hips, taking him to the base, and he bit his lower lip with the sensation. She groaned with the beauty of it.

Despite her history, she had not fucked many men - maybe that’s why he slayed her. He was spectacular. Beautiful. Maddening. He was what she fantasized about when she was alone, aroused but afraid. He was the flame she could touch. He would never consume her.

“Don’t tease. There’s no time,” she said, bending lower. She twisted her torso to take a fistful of shirt. “You ruined my costume. Now fuck me.”

He dug his fingers into her hips, fascinated how the black latex mimicked skin so well. He looked at her in the mirror. Tendrils of her hair had fallen out of the tight bun at the nape of her neck, and it curled around her heavily contoured cheeks, softening her look. She blew his reflection a kiss, and pulsed around him.

Grace.

He moved inside her, slowly at first. His hands moved past her hips to her corseted waist again. He wrapped his hands around it, wondering at the steel boned hardness of it. It was so unyielding, but just inches below, her cunt, exquisite softness, sucked eagerly at his cock. He squeezed a bit harder.

She exhaled sharply, then groaned. He moved faster, biting his tongue not to grunt. He liked it. The goth girls he hung out with as a teenager had worn corsets, but they had been untouchable, mysterious. But Grace is his.

Her dark eye makeup ran, making shadows under her eyes that were surprisingly enticing. He kissed her lipstick to magenta smudges that only made the pink of her open mouth more beautiful. She didn’t moan, but she panted, hard and fast, as he reached around to rub her clit as he fucked her.

“Oh my god,” she said in a whisper. Her body stiffened against him. “Oh my-” she pushed him out and bucked with a full body orgasm. She put her face in the crook of her arm to stifle the moans, and wetness beaded and dripped down her latexed thighs.

He watched, and she began to shiver. At first softly, then hard.

“Are you okay?”

She looked at him, her eyes slitted with laughter. “I have no idea why…” she laughed, and reached back to pat his chest. “It's because I'm happy, I think.”

She turned around and leaned on the counter, pulling him between her hips. He was hard on her belly. She wiped the tears from her sooty cheeks and caressed him.

“You’re an unexpected gift,” she said, shaking her head. She turned him so he leaned on the counter and nudged his cock inside her again. She put her knee on the counter and wrapped her arm around his neck, starting a deep, quick rhythm.

He got the sweetest look on his face, a mix of surprise and gratefulness that made her chuckle. He put his hands on her waist again.

“The Joker didn’t get this,” she said, then sucked his lower lip. His hands moved down to her hips, bracing her as his hips rocked into hers. “Not the Penguin, or Poison Ivy…”

He shivered and sighed. He would come soon.

“Only the good guy got a taste,” she said, parrying his thrusts. She licked the sweat beaded in the prickle over his upper lip, then put her mouth over his. “Only you, honey.” She groaned and slid her tongue deep in his mouth, drinking him in.

His fingers were painful pinpoints as he grunted into her and came, bucking powerfully against her. She caressed the sweat from his brow and brushed her lips against his eyelids as his breath slowed.

He kissed her and and gently withdrew.

“So I’m the good guy?” he said.

“The best,” she said. “But you fucked up my costume. How am I supposed to walk around in this? I’m ass out.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He washed himself and zipped up her suit.

“Are you?” she said, giving him a serious look.

“No,” he said, smiling. “I think we have to leave, though.”

“Yeah. Get my coat.”

He stepped out of the bathroom, and she wet a bit of toilet paper to clean up her face. Everything came off, but the besotted grin.

* * *

It was just after eleven when she said her goodbyes and walked out into the icy night.

She started to giggle as he opened her car door for her, and it continued as they pulled out.

“Seriously, what’s so funny?” he said, squeezing her knee.

“The wind. It blew right up my bum just now.”

“That all?” he said.

She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. “Ginny and Dan like you.”

“Dan?”

“The Doctor. He said you’re a swell dude.”

“We barely spoke,” Alec said, kissing her hand.

“He’s got good instincts about this kind of thing, though.” She looked at him, smiling.

He stopped at a red light and caressed her. “The endorphins made you high. You're giddy.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head slowly. “Are you staying tonight?”

“Would you like me to?” he said.

“Yes.”

“Then I will.” He made up his mind. “Do you mind if I make a quick call?”

“Not at all,” she said.

He ran his thumb along her cheekbone as the phone rang.

“Alec? You really missed out. Fred and I got loads of candy.”

“Ellie. Sorry I couldn’t go, but there’s a _really_ good reason,” he said, barely able to hide the mirth in his voice.

“What?” she said. She had not heard that tone...ever. “You win the lottery?”

“Grace, say hello to Ellie Miller, my best mate,” he said.

“Hello, Ellie,” she said. She could barely restrain her joy. He was finally introducing her to Ellie! It had to be a good sign.

Ellie started laughing. “Hardy. You sneaky twat.”

“I like you already,” Grace said, squeezing Alec’s hand.

The seemingly endless red light turned green.


End file.
